


Work out the Kinks

by Sintina



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Play, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Massage, M/M, Must Buy More Lube, Their Love Is So, Who's Your Eros?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintina/pseuds/Sintina
Summary: Yuri's finished with coach Victor.But some compensation is due.Yuri's kink surprises Victor, something he's never experienced!Fiances have more fun than coaches, for real.Written after ep 11, before watching 12, just to work out that frustration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory "Let's End This" fic, but trust me, I write minimal fanfic drama. Life's hard enough.
> 
> And speaking of hard stuff... I hope this helps tide us over in these last precious hours before the finale.
> 
> (PS: I use the character name spellings from http://yurionice.com/en/ )

Victor's taking a longer shower than usual, Yuri notices. It's just as well, Yuri needs more time to figure out what to say, the right words. Unfortunately, he avoids thinking about the right words, or any words, by mindlessly screwing around on his phone. 

Meanwhile, Victor isn't just washing up, he's trying to relieve himself of the temptation to continue tonight what he and Yuri began last night. They agreed Yuri can't have penetrative sex before competing, but... there's so much else to do! So many new ways to explore one another. He imagines all the things he wants to do tonight, right now, as he strokes himself under the hot jets. He knows Yuri needs not to be pressured into anything. He smiles. Right. He’s just doing this _for Yuri_. Sure. Don't want to exude any extra Eros while they have this talk the skater requested earlier, on their way home. 

Yuri reads the headlines and reactions to his quad flip hand touch today. He can hear Celestino's voice at last year's GPF, berating him to stop reading the news. But today's performance doesn't bother him nearly so much as right after it happened. Yuri smirks at what a difference a year makes. Last year, right now, he'd be a mess, a puddle. Yet here he is; calm, even excited about the free program tomorrow. He believes no matter what happens he'll end this Grand Prix Series on a career high note. Yuri finishes scrolling. Most headlines are about JJ's breakdown, anyway. He flips over to Instagram.

Victor expects Yuri to want some comforting tonight. He knows their relationship's sexual awakening is part of the reason Yuri's performance was less than spectacular. He can't let that happen again. His pulse speeds up, his hand determined, this is mechanical, necessary. But the sounds of Yuri echo in his ears, the feel of his surprisingly experienced, wet, little mouth. Last night was a constant tickle in the back of Victor's mind throughout the highs and lows of today's competition. Victor's close now- just imagining the potential chain of events. Holding each other leads to kissing, leads to groping, and finally to getting one another off, again, for only the second time, ever. Gods, is there anything hotter than the thrill of discovery with a new lover? 

Crap! Yuri didn't think of the right words. He's still scrolling Instagram when Victor walks in, steaming, and looking satisfied.

Victor wouldn't be human if his heart didn't skip a beat.

“By 'end this' do you mean…?” Victor’s eyes dart to his right hand and he flexes the ring finger so the light rolls along the band.

Yuri's eyes instinctively flash to his own ring and he realizes:“NO!” he waves his hands defensively and apologetically, “Nononono!” His right hand reaches for Victor’s and clasps it arm-wrestling-style like at the rink this morning. He kisses Victor’s ring. “Sorry," he coos in reverence to the token itself, "No.” 

Victor exhales, "I thought not," recovering himself and shaking off the chill that had coursed over his skin. He squeezes Yuri’s hand and smirks, “Diction, Yuri, diction…is very important.”

The skater gives a meek laugh and runs a nervous hand through his hair. He doesn't know where to begin now. Victor smiles, because his fiancé is so effing cute when he's flustered. He should attempt to help.

"Want to retry your opening, detka?"

Yuri smiles, embarrassed. He huffs "Da, Vitya," trying to be cute. He inhales, exhales. Pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Starts over: “Our personal and professional relationships are too blurry, now. Last night…”

“Was perfect." Victor caresses the ring on Yuri's hand with the tips of his fingers. Yuri's pulse quickens, looking at their clasped hands, feeling the smooth, clean, texture of Victor's pads.

“It was." Yuri smiles; appreciative of the chance to restart this conversation. "I don’t regret it."

"But?" Victor leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

Victor's proximity, his wet hair, his gentle acceptance of Yuri's difficulty expressing himself, it's all jamming up Yuri's resolve. "B-but you know we cost me the gold." His smile becomes very sad, his eyes, pitiful. "Your... your first off-rink gold, Victor!”

“I don’t know, I think Yurio may…”

“That’s just it! Because of how well Yurio did today, your professional career _needs_ to continue beyond tomorrow, Victor.”

“It will," the Russian’s smile is sincere, he takes both of Yuri's hands in his own, his thumbs rub reassurance. A jolt strikes Yuri's crotch. Victor is oblivious to the reaction Yuri's having to those strong, loving, tender hands as they squeeze and soothe. Yuri hasn’t told Victor about any of this yet. They _just_ had their first sexual experience last night. But maybe he shouldn’t tell Victor at all? Maybe it’s too weird? Oh! Victor’s still reassuring him about the competition! He tunes back in at: "…you’ll place well enough to advance to the World Nationals.”

“There’s no telling how I’ll perform tomorrow, Vitya,” Yuri’s heart rate hasn’t gone down. “Because of last night, I couldn’t be the feminine side of the story today. Instead, I tried to be your Eros from the banquet last year. I had no choice!”

Victor hangs his head a moment, then pops it back up with an enthusiasm. “But your free program is about your growth as a skater, through our relationship!” he beams. “I would think that presentation could only be enhanced at this point?” Victor’s eyes roll heavenward and a finger hits his chin, pondering, “Maybe we could come up with a quick reinterpretation of some of the movements for tomorrow, the way you and Minako figured out the feminine moves in an all-nighter before Spa on Ice in Japan?”

The wheels are already turning behind the coach’s eyes. How did Yuri let Victor pull them so far off course with this conversation? Exasperated, Yuri scoffs:“Maybe, but that’s not the point…” 

Victor winks and waves a hand in dismissal, “Yurakcha, only with _me_ as your coach can you tweak the whole…”

Yuri’s fed up. “Will you listen to me?!” he flexes his arm and pulls Victor close, foreheads together. “You can’t be my coach anymore because one of these nights, we’re going to need to fuck to celebrate my victory!” And Yuri slams his mouth into Victor’s; a kiss to drive the lesson home. 

Victor’s entire body blushes, head to toe. When Yuri’s lips release him, Victor’s jaw hangs open. Yuri uses one finger to trace that tantalizing outline. Trailing under Victor's chin, he pushes up gently to close the man's mouth with a soft pop of Victor's lips. 

Victor feels his earlier plan for the night coming apart, but he grins, "Yes we will."

"I can't... make love... to my coach, Vitya takara.” Yuri’s sinful smile falls as he gets thoughtful, looks away, and sighs. “I just… I can’t be a good student… I mean, it won’t be the same way on the ice, now that we've...” he swallows, “and after we... actually… uh" 

Victor snickers, he can't help it. Yuri is so damn lovable!

"Look! This is exactly what I mean," he gestures to his crotch where a barely perceptible rise can be seen. "I need a coach that doesn't... _do this_ to me all the damn time." 

Victor nods studious understanding. "Yes, of course," the attempt not to smile is breaking his face. "It would be difficult to respect someone when you've seen how he looks after eating your ass out."

Yuri laughs and then realizes the implication of that sentence. "Uh... I don't know what you look like when..." 

"But you want to?" Victor's eyes are sin incarnate.

Yuri doesn't know if this proposition is real. They were supposed to be having a serious conversation about the future of their careers. He's going to get back to that. He makes the pledge to himself as Victor kneels before him, smelling of heat and soap from the shower. When Victor reaches the clasp of Yuri’s pants, he looks up for confirmation. Yuri seems unsure.

"Look, Yurakcha, if you're really firing me as your coach, I have to demand payment for my eight months of effort." 

Yuri's grin is ridiculous. "Uh... sure?" He still doesn't believe Victor will actually do _that_.

Victor makes quick work of removing Yuri's pants and shorts. The sight is just as titillating as last night, better, even, because Victor has a better view from below. "Unfortunately, just like with our rings, I'm afraid you can't afford to pay up front, all at once."

The chuckles ripple through the skater. "Yessir. I'm willing to make installments," he opens his legs wider for Victor's viewing pleasure. Yuri's skin shivers with goose-flesh against the sudden chill. Victor doesn't help. He whistles air along Yuri's legs. 

Victor told himself he wasn't going to do this! But here he is, lubing up his right hand and fondling his fiance. Rolling one open palm beneath Yuri's scrotum like using Baoding balls. It's Yuri's own fault, dropping a bombshell like that when Victor thought he had it all figured out! He punishes Yuri by nibbling and biting his way up those so-taut thighs towards Yuri's center, licking his way deeper into the crevice, but not getting to the prize, just yet. His fingers still repeat a gentle current of palpitation, that unbeknownst to Victor is driving Yuri crazy for reasons other than the obvious. 

Yuri has a quivering urge to do something, but he can't reach Victor's other hand, because it is bracing the Russian on the floor. If he just asks for it...

“Vitya… I… I want…” 

Victor stops. He can’t wait to hear this! “What is it Yurakcha?” he gives the inside of Yuri’s thigh another bite, causing shudders down his legs. His hot mouth breathes on Yuri’s skin: “Dorogoy, tell me what you want.” 

Yuri can’t speak, but he has to show Victor. He was embarrassed earlier, but can’t stop himself now. He reaches down and pulls at Victor’s left hand. Victor's eyes turn quizzical, but he obliges, readjusting himself, so Yuri can hold his left hand, stretch it out, up above Victor's shoulder. Yuri bends over just enough so the delicious appendage can reach his mouth without Victor having to rise from the floor. But he doesn’t begin to sup on his new snack, yet. First, the skater plays with the delicate fingers, bending and flexing them. So very like Victor’s body, strong and supple. 

Victor’s no fool. He feels the difference in Yuri’s shaft and the sudden strain of the pelvic muscles. Okay, this is… different. He tries to keep his expression neutral as he glances up. But then a wave of pleasure runs down his left arm. 

Yuri’s ten digits massage Victor’s palm, grinding penetrant strokes up the heel, to the meat of his lower thumb, then light pinching of the flesh and sinew on the edge, between thumb and forefinger. This ligament is a very sensitive pressure point and he feels Victor’s reaction, a ripple of tension releasing out through the Russian’s wrist. 

“Yurakcha…” Victor momentarily forgets the flavor of the meal he’s been enjoying between Yuri’s legs. Did he just feel what Yuri’s doing to his hand somehow in the base of his tongue? What is happening here?

Yuri smirks. Fingers contain some of the densest nerve endings of the body. The massage of Victor’s continues, Yuri rolling his knuckles through the transverse metacarpal arch, from Victor’s pinky to thumb, across the palm and back again. 

Victor tries to get back to what he was doing, his mouth gently kisses and teases Yuri's perfect little balloon knot. But his attention keeps turning to what's going on with his hand. Yuri's stopped massaging and started a licking and kissing venture of his own, in the crook of Victor's wrist. Victor has to look up at him; has to see this.

Yuri’s lips, bent over their work, are flushed and plumped, his mouth salivating. Victor gasps. What an unexpected pleasure to find such a specific kink in his lover! Beneath the blue rims of his glasses, Yuri’s eyes are watering and half-lidded, his cheeks puffy and red, he looks positively drunk. 

And this hand-play is something Victor has no experience with! The bursts of pain and pleasure from Yuri’s ministrations of the muscles and tendons shoot through to every part of Victor. He can feel certain pinches in his toes! Yuri’s tug and roll of Victor’s carpal bones in his wrist courses up the muscles of his arm, sinks sweet into his shoulder, and finally etches up his neck, ending at a tickle below his ear. It’s almost orgasmic! 

“I had no idea,” Victor breathes. 

Yuri smiles, his lips curving softly up the outer edge of Victor's pinky, “Most people don’t realize," Yuri bends to kiss Victor's palm oh-so-softly. "Hands are everything to do with touch, takara.” 

Indeed. As Yuri's lips work into his palm, Victor can feel it in his own lips! How is this more sensual, more sexual even, than Yuri's mouth last night? Victor has no idea, he just wants more. 

Yuri's lids drift closed. Victor watches as his leaky little mouth finally gets what it wanted all along. Encasing Victor's index and middle finger, his tongue and lips stroke and suck and knead with every bit of skill Victor experienced last night on his throbbing erection. But now his own tingling, freshly massaged, fingers feel like a mini, ancillary dick! This is insane. Watching Yuri's face as he sucks off just two fingers... is... Victor begins panting through his nostrils. He pushes the soft folds of his robe aside and uses his still slightly lubed hand to stroke himself in time with Yuri's mouth on his fingers. 

"You're..." he breathes heavy, "full of surprises," thrusting into his own palm, "Yurakcha!"

Yuri's mouth releases Victor's fingers and moves down into his palm once more; this time bristling a gentle tongue over the papillary ridges, again and again. He knows this tickles most people about as much as the similar ridges on the bottom of the feet, so he holds Victor's hand still as the Russian reflexively tries to pull away from the tingling assault. And Yuri thought he liked reducing Victor to gelatin with the more traditional sexual methods he employed last night! He's only ever known one other person who could appreciate his hand and finger kink enough to engage in it with him. That was years ago. As he told Victor last night, his dating experience pretty much consisted of hookups. Not the right environment to introduce foreplay as intimate as this. He finally takes Victor's thumb in his mouth and sucks for all he's worth, his teeth lightly gnaw at the base, while his tongue cradles and swirls the knuckle joint. He's loving Victor's reactions so much, his dick keeps jumping towards his lover. This is exactly what he was trying to tell Victor! This shit right here.

"Yuri... Yuri...," Victor gasps, "Look at me, Yuri, watch..." and he loses his voice in the throes of a growing orgasm. When Yuri looks down, sees how far along Victor is, he thrusts Victor's other hand, it's drenched in his saliva, after all, around his own erection. Victor pumps them both eagerly, rumbling deep in his chest, both of his arms burning with the effort.

Yuri watches the final, powerful strokes of Victor's masturbation of the two of them at once, damn his hands look so much better clutching a pair of dicks, the plump tips sliding in and out of curled index fingers. It's what these hands were made for! He throws his head back in the surging intensity of finishing. Victor clenches them both with his own release. Victor doesn't let go of either of them right away, and Yuri blushes at a sudden idea. "Vitya, takara, do something with me," he breathes, taking the hand Victor used on himself to his mouth to cleanse it of Victor's potent, sour cum. His eyes stay on Victor's as he does so, licking each finger tip with care. His fiancé nods in understanding and raises the fingers of his other hand, dripping with Yuri's juices, and watches Yuri's face as he cleans it, in turn. 

Once finished, they sit still, in a haze. They can't stop smiling at one another now. What the shit just happened? The best laid plans, someone always says, or is it that 'road to hell is paved with good intentions' line? Yuri tried to have a serious talk. Victor tried to only jerk off in the shower. They exchange a nervous laugh.

"Maybe I should have fired you weeks ago?" Yuri quips. 

......

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Sex is the way to "super-super-super charge it"! Haha.  
> Also, this was fun, but once I watch episode 12, I may write another fic that falls better in the actual timeline of the show and with my first two stories. So, this may end up being a silly little stand-alone. But whateva! Thanks for reading!  
> ~ Sintina
> 
> I recommend a YOI fic per day on my fancy new [Twitter @Sintinas](https://twitter.com/Sintinas)


End file.
